Tifa's Despair 1: Harsh Training Session
by Disy
Summary: Tifa agrees to a sparring match with Yuffie, little does she know that the ninja is stronger and fiercer then she looks


Note: I do not own FFVII nor it's characters etc...  
Alright my first story,so don't be hating:p hope you like it.  
Some feedback please:p

Tifa's Despair 1: Harsh Training Session

The party had been chasing Sephiroth for a while now and had set up a camp in the woods surrounding Gongaga  
Tifa Lockhart sat alone on one of the fallen tree's, she looked once again amazing her plan white t-shirt was filled by her large but perfectly shaped orbs.  
Her suspensors hung beside her natural given breasts, ones normal woman would pay thousands of gil for.  
She was the ultimate tease with her bare belly and black mini-skirt revealing her long well formed legs.  
Cloud and the others had gone into the forest looking for some food, normally they were packed with supplies but ever since they left the Golden Saucer their budget was drastically reduced.  
She was completely alone, except Yuffie was said she was too great of a warrior to go look for food and stayed with Tifa guarding the camp.  
Suddenly the young ninja walked up to Tifa and said. "Hey Tif, so you wanna have a go, have a go?!"  
Tifa turned around susprised. "Have a go at what?"  
"A fight… well sparring session. No Materia no nothing, what do you say?" The young girl nearly screamed as she jumped in front of Tifa in a fighting position.  
No Materia, well she was the most talented fighter so she shouldn't have any problems with Yuffie and it would ease the boredom.  
"Alright then Yuffie, but let's not hurt each other too much okay?" Tifa said as she got up.  
The young ninja nodded and next thing she knew the young girl came flying at her.  
Tifa easily blocked the incoming punch and was surprised by Yuffie's strength she then pushed the young ninja back and began to land soft punches on the younger girl's shoulders just hard enough to drive her back.  
Yuffie desperately drove her fist into Tifa's stomach but the older girl saw the attack coming and tensed her well trained body and minimized the impact.  
"You gotta try harder, Yuffie." Tifa hisses as she delivered a strike of her own to Yuffie's stomach.  
Tifa then pushed the younger girl back against the tree and smiled satisfied as she had the younger girl pinned against the tree, only one of Yuffie's arms wasn't pinned but she couldn't lash out and give a cheap shot at Tifa.  
"Do you give up yet?" Tifa asked with a smile.  
Yuffie shook her head with an evil glitter in her eyes and her hand shot forward, next thing Tifa knew was that a small hand was massaging her perfectly formed breast.  
"What are you doing?" Tifa asked with a nervous laughter as the younger girl was slightly squeezing in her breast.  
This was wrong but even so she couldn't help but feel aroused, couldn't help but feel a warm feeling build up in her sweet spot.  
Yuffie continued to massage, rub and squeeze into Tifa's breast with her one free hand and the older girl let out a soft sight as she eased her grip.  
However the fight wasn't over and Yuffie squeezed a little harder, Tifa's breast was firm yet soft. "Oeh… these are definitely real. You're so lucky but to answer your question I'm gaining the upper hand in this fight.  
As soon as the ninja said that Tifa's eyes shot open as the ninja wriggled free and pushed Tifa back, Yuffie couldn't help but notice Tifa's hard nipples appearing under her shirt and she decided to use this to her advantage.  
With the tip of her fingers she pinched in both Tifa's nipples pushing the older girl back while twisting the hard pleasure points between her fingers.  
Tifa screamed out loud and once she had overcome the shock she slapped the younger girl's hand away from her breast and before she knew it her fist connected with the younger girl's jaw sending Yuffie flying and eventually falling down to the ground.  
Yuffie laid still on the ground and began to weep while she rubbed her jaw, now Tifa did fele bad and she walked over to the young girl. "Yuffie… I'm sorry but you shouldn't pull those pranks."  
Tifa bend down next to the crying ninja. "Hey-"  
As soon as she said that Yuffie shot her head up with a smirk, no tear could be seen clearly the ninja still thought the fight was on and she kicked Tifa into her stomach causing the older girl to fall back.  
"No, Yuffie-" Tifa was trying to say before Yuffie slapped her across the face.  
Tifa fell down by the sudden slap to her chest and as she got up to her knees she felt someone climbing on her.  
Once Yuffie got up she wrapped her legs around Tifa's middle giving pressure while she grabbed one of Tifa's arms pinning it in the older girl's back.  
Tifa couldn't move she was defenseless now Yuffie had her pinned, if she tried to push the girl of with her hand she would fall down.  
She heard Yuffie laugh on top of her. "Tifa, you're so predictable. Maybe that's why Aerith… never mind."  
Yuffie then pressed her smaller breasts against Tifa's back and with her free hand she slipped under the fighter's plain white shirt.  
Yuffie hand crawled over Tifa's bare belly, and eventually found her large perfect breasts again.  
Tifa moaned as she felt Yuffie harass her breast again, and while silently cursing herself she felt wetness escaping her sweet spot.  
Yuffie squeezed a bit harder while laughing and she gave a quick long pull on Tifa's nipple, causing the older girl to scream loudly.  
"Yuffie… stop this. You're hurting me… and I don't want this…" Tifa stammered between moans as Yuffie continued to harass her breasts.  
Yuffie immediately stopped and Tifa felt relieved, however Yuffie's hand shot down over her belly again into her mini-skirt.  
Tifa felt the ninja's finger slide over her sweet spot, and after a few moans she felt the ninja's finger slip in.  
Tifa's eyes widened and suddenly Yuffie's finger shot out again and while Tifa was about to scream she suddenly felt Yuffie's wet finger enter her mouth.  
"Your body tells me otherwise, you're such a s-l-u-t Tifa even now while I'm humiliating you, you're growing wet." Yuffie said sinister while her finger explored Tifa's mouth.  
It was true, Tifa was liking it even if she didn't want to, still she couldn't allow this to go on could she?  
Tifa then bit on Yuffie's finger and the young ninja screamed, when Yuffie's grip loosened Tifa wriggled herself free and she let Yuffie meet her elbow as she turned around under the young ninja. "You little sick, pervert!"  
Yuffie fell down next to Tifa who got up and kicked Yuffie hard in the ribs. "You think it's funny, Yuffie do you?"  
Tifa then began to press her feet hard on Yuffie's smaller breasts giving Yuffie a taste of humiliation. "Answer me, do you think this is funny?"  
"No!" Yuffie cried out while Tifa continued to softly kick her breasts.  
Tifa continued this punishment until her rage had left her body and she stopped and took a few steps back. "Alright, I'm going to let you come up now Yuffie."  
Yuffie got up quickly rubbing her own breasts. "You're right… I'm sorry Tif I got carried away… can you forgive me."  
Yuffie then stretched her arms out ready to embrace Tifa, the older girl was still angry at the ninja but then again the ninja was a bit weird and had proven her loyalty.  
She had even saved Tifa couple of times form a monster who sneaked up on her.  
With some hesitation Tifa forced a fake smile and walked over to the young ninja embracing her. "Alright then… but never again you understand me?"  
They embraced each other and Tifa felt awkward that she was still getting wet, the fact that her own and Yuffie's breasts were rubbing over each other now didn't help either.  
Yuffie then threw her head back away from Tifa's shoulder and looked into the fighter's eyes. "Aright… and Tifa?... You're pathetic."  
When that last word escaped her mouth Yuffie brought her knee up connecting with Tifa's soft sweet spot, Tifa screamed out loud the pain was indescribable.  
How could Yuffie do this to her?  
Tifa's arm fell down her side and just when she was about to recover form the shock Yuffie brought her knee up hard again to her sweet spot.  
While screaming Tifa fell down to the ground rubbing her hurt sweet spot, not caring if her hands got wet from her own juices which where still there.  
Yuffie laughed and as Tifa rolled over the ground she placed her foot on Tifa's large breasts rubbing over then with her sole of her boot.  
"Now look at you, I'm a ninja Tifa I deceive people. The fight isn't over until it's over never forget that. Now what to do with you." Yuffie said as she sat down on Tifa's stomach.  
"Please… Yuffie…" Tifa murmured as she could barely speak by the pain Yuffie had caused her.  
"No!... no speaking!" Yuffie said as she slapped Tifa across the face.  
"I know." The ninja said and she ducked forward planting a kiss on Tifa's lips.  
Tifa's eyes shot open again, and she felt the ninja's tongue exploring her mouth.  
Tifa wanted to kiss back but she refused to, she wouldn't not like this she wasn't even interested in girls right?  
Yuffie then stopped kissing the fighter and crawled back over the sexy fighter placing her leg between Tifa's. "Ah you stupid girl. Why did you have to resist me? Now I'm forced to hurt you again, tell you what I'll stop hurting you once you give me a kiss, a real one alright?"  
Tifa shook her head. "No way… sick…"  
Yuffie grinned and slapped Tifa's hands away giving full access to her sweet spot again, Yuffie once again brought her knee down and Tifa once again screamed.  
Why did Yuffie want to specifically hurt her womanhood, Tifa barely lost conscious and next thing she knew she felt Yuffie tear away her tong.  
The ninja then lifted of the fighters mini-skirt and began to slap Tifa's womanhood with her palm, wet soft sounds could be heard as Tifa grew wetter.  
"You dirty girl! Tifa you pervert!... ready to kiss me now?" Yuffie said as she brought her mouth closer to Tifa's soft spot.  
Tifa shook her head softly, and then felt Yuffie softly bite her soft spot she screamed out in pain.  
She then felt Yuffie's tongue pleasure her sweet spot and after a few seconds she hated herself, she was disgusted with herself.  
She wasn't able to beat Yuffie, wasn't able to see through her schemes and now she had come, come because she was being humiliated, hurt and tortured.  
She had come into the mouth of a girl who was harassing her, she closed her eyes again and a tear ran down her cheek.  
She had always believed enemies could hurt her body, hurt her friends, but never her spirit.  
Now Yuffie had crushed her fighting spirit and Tifa was broken.  
Yuffie then got up and spoke with her mouth full of Tifa's cum. "You sure are a dirty one Tifa."  
She then spit some of Tifa's juices over her bare belly, Tifa didn't care anymore she just wanted this nightmare to be over.  
Yuffie crawled up close to her face again and slapped her across the face again. "Tifa!"  
She began to slap Tifa's breasts but still no respond, she then planted another kiss on the older girl's lips and let Tifa's own fluids flow into her own mouth.  
Yuffie continued the kiss but still Tifa didn't kiss back, Yuffie's tongue explored very inch of Tifa's mouth as her hands once again begin to rub, massage and harass Tifa's breasts in a harsh way.  
After a few minutes Yuffie broke the kiss and quickly placed her hands over Tifa's mouth with a laugh. "Now swallow it! I always wanted to say that."  
Tifa hesitated for another moment but she didn't care, Yuffie had broken her… for now, so she swallowed her own cum much to Yuffie's disappointment who had hoped for some ore resistance.  
"You're no fun Tifa…" Yuffie said softly as she got up and gave another few kicks to Tifa's broken body.  
Tifa merely let another tear roll down her eye and she still felt her own wetness, she hated herself and let her hand drift under her mini-skirt and touch her sweet spot for a moment.  
Yuffie made a sound and grabbed Tifa's shirt lifting her upper body from the ground and she gave Tifa another few slaps across her face. "You really are a dirty one! Now I'm getting all hot!"  
"Feel!" Yuffie said as she quickly guided Tifa's hand into her short hot pants.  
Tifa's finger brushed over Yuffie's soft spot, but she still had some dignity left and retrieved her hand.  
Yuffie was once again disappointed and let the fighter fall down hard on the ground placing her foot on Tifa's chest. "Too bad, if you did that I might let you go… wait until the others hear about this."  
Tifa eyes shot open and she grabbed Yuffie's ankle. "Please, don't tell them!"  
Yuffie slapped her across the face again and pressed her feet hard on Tifa's chest. "No talking!"  
Yuffie then bent down and grabbed Tifa by her hair letting Tifa meet her fist, returning the small favor she was granted earlier.  
Tifa moaned softly but the blow wasn't that hard, Yuffie then shook her hair wildly which did truly heard and she screamed.  
"You still haven't kissed me Tifa… that means I might just have to get you again…" Yuffie said menacing but in that sweet innocent voice of hers.  
Tifa merely glared into her eyes too weak to speak and she felt another slap across her face, Yuffie then gave her one last kiss and let her drop to the ground again.  
"But not today. Why? Why?! Because I can hear the others coming." Yuffie said quickly, the ninja then quickly pulled Tifa's mini-skirt up a bit higher and lifted the tight plain white shirt up above Tifa's large perfect breasts.  
Yuffie then gave Tifa another kick in the ribs and blew her a kiss before quickly stepping on her and then running away.  
Tifa was still confused and too much in pain to do anything, she only saw Yuffie disappear into her tent and next thing she knew was the entire party walking over to her.  
They all seemed surprised and concerned and Aerith was the only one to speak. "Tifa?! Are you alright… who did this? Was there an attack… is that-"  
Aerith pointed at the small tiny pool of juices between Tifa's legs and she felt completely embarrassed.  
Before she could reply or Aerith could continue Yuffie stepped out of her tent and yawn as she stretched out. "Hello everybody, I just took a na-…. Tifa?!"  
"Tifa what happened?!" Yuffie screamed as she ran over to her and quickly pulled down her shirt and skirt, concealing the fighter's beautiful body.  
Aerith then stepped closer. "Yuffie was there an attack?"  
"No! I'm positive you know very well I wake up when an ant walks by." Yuffie said clearly up to something.  
Aerith then remembered that time in the woods Yuffie slept in her tent and the young girl constantly woke up from the bugs. "That's true… then what happened. Tifa? And why… is that … cum?"  
They all looked at Tifa who was completely stunned, why did Yuffie do this to her?  
"Tifa… were you having a little… private moment. It's alright… it's natural." Yuffie said with a sinister voice, her tone was only noticed by Tifa.  
Suddenly Tifa felt strength return to her body and she pushed Yuffie away and got up.  
While the other called her name Tifa ran into the woods with tears running down her eyes.  
She had been defeated, hurt, humiliated and abused by Yuffie.  
Besides that the young ninja had told her she would get her again… but now she knew what kind of person Yuffie was.  
And if that all wasn't bad enough all the others now thought she was a pervert… they thought she was the type of girl who would amuse herself whenever she got bored.  
But she couldn't tell them the truth, tell them that she Tifa Lockhart was utterly humiliated by Yuffie?  
Time would tell but for now she just wanted to be alone, hopefully some form of justice would prevail.


End file.
